Callistus
Callistus is the mythical Eidolon spirit who takes the shape of a Yellow Bear. He is the spirit which can be summoned by Athanasius , and Ken Kencaid . Character History Callistus was once a Elysian, whom was infused with the Aether which ran through the universe and condensed in the world of Elysia. He, like the others sought to maintain and monitor the flow of the universal Aether through this planet and defend it from any evil forces, and help the people of Elysia build their societies. However, after some of these defenders became corrupted by evil energies in the Aether and began to briing harm to the people of the world, trying to devour their souls to gain power. Callistus was among the other uncorrupted Elysians who fought in a battle against the Corrupted Elysians. The resulting battle forced the Aether to be divided in half, creating the light and dark realms of Aether; the Zenith Aether Realm, and the Nadir Aether Realm. When Callistus's mortal body passed, and returned to the Aether, his soul was transformed into the Yellow Bear Eidolon. Several centures later, his bond to the Aether Crystal would allow him to choose a Elysian vessel to lend his powers to, in order to fight against the Evil Demon Briezora---one of the original corrupted Elysians. When the Crystal glowed, it meant a compatible soul had been found. This soul belonged to Athanasisus; a Mercernary/Vigillante who travelled around the world. Not much is known about Callistus and his life before he was an Eidolon. Power Rangers: Aether Callistus is first seen by Liam when he arrives at the Zenith Aether Temple among the other Eidolons. He is seen lazily lounging at the edge of the Reflecting pool. When Ken and Jasmine are sent to retrieve Romi DeLuca and bring her to the Aether Realm, Callistus is seen to be affectionate towards Ken, exited about Ken's return to the realm. When the Demon General Galexia comes up with a way to make monsters grow, Callistus uses his power as an Eidolon to transform into the Yellow Bear Eidolozord. After Ken and the other Rangers recieve the Seven Goddess Gems on Elysia and the power of the Aether Goddess is unleashed, Callistus is able to combine his energy with the Phoenix, Pegasus, Butterfly, and Bull Eidolon to form the Shining Guardian Aether Soul Megazord Later Callistus appears before the other Zord Form Bear Eidolozord As the Bear Eidolozord Callistus merges with the consciousness of the Yellow Aether Ranger, and is infused with Zenith Aether Energy from the Aether Crystal. He grows several times in size. His fur becomes armored and his claws and teeth becomes Sharper. 'Abilities' *Earthquake Stomp - Shakes the ground with a stomp of his feet, sending energy infused waves towards the enemy. *Increased Strength *Shield ability - Can generate shields around self to protect from attack. Ranger Form Aether Yellow (Former) Through lending the essence of his spirit, through his Aether Form and the fragment of the Aether Crystal in Ken's possession; Callistus lends his power to Ken, alongside Athansius to help him transform into the Yellow Aether Ranger. In the Final Battle against Briezora, Callistus uses the Aether in his own soul in order to transform into a version of the Yellow Aether Ranger Arsenal * Eidolon Form: Bear *Aether Shield Trivia *Callistus is named after the Moon of Jupiter (Callisto), and the Green myth about Callisto the Nymph who was one of the followers of Artemis, who was turned into a bear. Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Retired PR Rangers Category:Allies Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Male Yellow Ranger Category:Zords Category:Yellow Zords Category:Male